1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to an apparatus adapted for the pickup, transfer, and the delivery of articles. More particularly, the invention relates to a rotary transfer apparatus with an in-line cam mechanism adapted for enabling an extended in-line or near in-line motion at the points of pickup and delivery.
2. Background Information
It is both necessary and desirable in manufacturing, assembly and packaging operations to pickup, transfer and deliver articles of various shapes and dimensions in a reliable, precise and high speed manner. A rotary transfer apparatus consistently reaches the desired pick and place result, although other types of such devices have been developed. A rotary transfer apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,633 which is assigned to Applicants' assignee and is herein incorporated by reference.
Known apparatus and methods for picking, transferring and placing articles are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. For example, due to the many configurations of manufacturing equipment and the varying shapes and sizes of the articles produced and/or processed, it is difficult to precisely and reliably pickup, transfer and place these articles without damaging them. Deeply nested articles and articles with relatively long product tails pose a particular problem. A long stem is desirable for deeply nested articles in order to extend into and securely contact the articles. Additionally, both deeply nested articles and articles with long product tails cannot be rotated too quickly near the apex points of pickup and delivery, or else they will contact and possibly damage each other. Thus it is desirable for a rotary transfer apparatus to have both a long stem and an extended in-line motion at the apex points of placement and delivery.
The rotary transfer apparatus of the present invention is believed to constitute an improvement over existing technology. An in-line cam motion is added to the secondary motion of a rotary transfer apparatus in order to provide an apparatus with a relatively long stem and an extended in-line or near in-line motion at the points of pickup and placement. This extended in-line motion promotes precise contact between the transfer mechanism and the articles and further enables the transfer apparatus to successfully pick and place both deeply nested articles and articles with relatively long product tails.